The Return
by SapphireandMason4ever
Summary: Maria has returned from the dead. Shadow and the others are in shock. Maria says that she was sent from the afterlife to complete a task. And if she succeeds than she would be allowed to stay forever. BAD AT SUMMARIES! I promise that story is better!
1. Prologue

Prologue

One of the biggest mysteries in the world is death. What happens when you die? Well, I know. I did die but, then I was brought back to life. I have few memories of the afterlife but, the only thing I know is that I am not supposed to tell you everything about it. It is against the laws of nature and the afterlife.

Now you are probably wondering who I am. I am Maria Robotnik. I was murdered at the Ark. Where I basically grew up. I was killed by gun fire and had sent my best friend, Shadow, to Earth. In the afterlife you can watch the living go on about their lives. I watched Shadow from the afterlife. Through the shiny glass I watched as he vowed to keep the promise that I asked him to keep. He did his best to forgot about me. But he was troubled of doing that task.

The master of the afterlife had sent me to Earth telling me how my time there was not complete. He claimed that I wouldn't have to worry about disease or anything. The master placed a gentle hand on my shoulder. They closed their eyes and I felt my soul press against the glass. The shine was soft and I felt peaceful. My spirit cut the tiny threads of the force field. Each one sang with every one that was ripped apart.

The experience felt strange. I was happy, sad, mad, scared, and well almost every emotion you can think of. My stomach felt like they were in knots. I couldn't stand it. I pleaded for the feeling to stop but, it just continued. I screamed but, only found my voice lost as I passed through the shield.

My transparent spirit felt thick. Blood flowed in my veins, my silent heart began to beat again, my lungs needed air again. I was alive!

I stepped onto the Earth for the first time. I felt grass between my toes, I saw the blue sky for the first time. A soft breeze pushed aside my locks of golden hair. My clothes flapped against my skin. My gaze looked down at my body. My legs were longer, My flat chest...was no longer flat, and my hair went to my waist instead of stopping at my shoulders like before. I had taken the form of a much older person. My thoughts seem to tell me that I was three years older than before. I was fifteen.

My blue eyes darted around looking at my surroundings. I was in a forest. Ones that I had seen in pictures and in dreams. It was peaceful just like how I imagined it. It was so beautiful on the Earth. The Earth seemed to be much better than I had ever dreamed of it being. In the distance were skyscrapers. A city wasn't to far.

I was dressed in a white dress. It dragged behind me. It was simple and had no detail. A simple ribbon was tied around my waist. A small pearl was wrapped with a golden design that was hooked to a chain. The pearl seemed to glow in the sunlight. I pushed a strand of my hair behind my ear as I stared at the city before me.

This was what it was like to be alive again.

I took a deep breath a walked forward towards the city.


	2. Chapter 1

(Authors Note) Okay the next chapter will show Shadow. Sonic Characters do not belong to me. THANK YOU! Review please! :D

Chapter One

I found myself entering a large city. There were people bustling all around me. Children screamed and played. Adults blabbed on their phones. Car horns honked at the traffic. The tall buildings stared me down.

"Whoa." I whispered at the sight. Pigeons flew between the skyscrapers. They chirped along with the other loud noises all around me.

I heard children giggling as they played jump rope and drew their thoughts onto the sidewalk with chalk. I smiled at the sight of a small girl.

She was very thin. Her brown hair was cut at her jaw line. She had long bangs that covered her eye brows. The little girl had her pink tongue sticking out in concentration. Chalk covered her tiny hands. Her right hand was purple while the other was blue.

I kneeled down on the opposite end of her artwork and smiled at her great gift. There was an image of a beach. It looked so realistic. She had drawn seagulls and fish leaping from the water. I was so amazed at the great amount of talent in her tiny hands.

Her brown eyes looked up and met mine. She smiled at me with tiny rows of teeth. Her porcelain face was perfectly round. There was a small crease on her chin. There was chalk on her forehead and on her cheek was a cut mark that was healing over.

"You are a really good artist." I complemented her.

She smiled at me "Thanks. I think your dress is really pretty." She spoke in a high squeaky voice.

"Thank you so much. What's your name?" I asked still gaping at the drawing.

"Jenna." She replied as she drew a blue wave in her ocean image. "What about your name, Miss."

I smiled "I'm Maria." I wasn't too worried about a little girl recognizing me. Heck, she probably didn't know I existed until now. She was so polite and kind. I glanced back at the cut on her cheek.

"What happened to your cheek?" I nodded to her cheek as I sat completely down with my dress spread around me.

Jenna reached up and touched her cheek. A frown had spread across her face. She was deep in thought for a moment.

"Daddy never really liked me. Mommy says that when I was a baby that my real Mommy couldn't take care of me so she gave me to my new mommy. Daddy didn't like me. He thought I shouldn't have been born. So Daddy hit me all the time and when Mommy tried to stop him he would hit Mommy. If Kayla tried to stop him Daddy would kick her. Daddy is gone though. Mommy told the cops on him." She explained to me as tears escaped down her cheek.

I could see the pain in her eyes. She had been abused by the man who didn't see the true potential in her. He didn't see the beauty in her and the talent of art in her. It pained me to see a child like this. I wanted to pick her up and give her a hug. Tell her that she was okay.

"I'm so sorry, Jenna. I wish there was something I could do to help you." She wiped away her tears and smiled.

"You can be my friend. I don't have a friend."

I smiled "I would love to be your friend."

"Yay!" Jenna cheered leaping to her feet and doing a victory dance. I giggled and clapped in rhythm. At the end of her dance Jenna did a bow and blew a kiss to an invisible audience "Thank you, thank very much!" she chanted to the crowed that wasn't there.

"Jenna, Mom says that it's time for dinner." Called out a young female voice. I glanced up to see a small fox.

She looked about thirteen. She was short in size and had light purple fur with a lime green dress and boots. The fox had golden earrings on her perked up ears. Her eyes were shining amber. She had long white hair that drifted into long curls that framed her face perfectly.

The young fox looked at me with a curious expression. Then a small smile crawled onto her face.

"Kayla, I want you to meet Maria. She's my new friend." Jenna rushed over to the fox and grasped her hand. Kayla smiled down at her adopted sister and looked back at me.

"Nice to meet you Maria." Kayla nodded to me.

I stood to my feet and gave a small wave. Kayla eyed my dress. I knew that she thought I was some kind of creep on the street since the way I was dressed was strange for this type of city.

Then a door swung open to a nearby house. There stood another purple fox. The fox looked a lot like Kayla. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she wore a tired expression on her face.

"Come on Jenna." Spoke the woman staring at me with wide eyes. Jenna held Kayla's hand as they walked onto the porch. Jenna looked back at me.

"Will I see you again?" She asked in her sweet voice. I smiled and nodded.

"I promise to see you again but, right now I need to find another friend of mine."

Jenna smiled and walked into the house, hand in hand with Kayla. The older fox stared at me intently.

I could basically see her life's story in her amber eyes. She had adopted a sweet human girl. Her husband must have disliked a human in the family and thought it was right to beat his wife and daughters. It was an odd family but, it was still so kind of the woman to take in the small girl.

I was just happy that the man was out of their life and could no longer hurt them. I gave her a smile and began to walk away. I heard a door shut closed.

A city full of strangers sat all around me. I had to find Shadow as fast as I could.

I felt everyone's eyes on me, the strange girl in the street with a white dress and bare feet and looked lost in the unknown city.

I shrugged off their gaze and continued down the street with pebbles digging into the bottoms of my feet.


	3. Chapter 2

(Author's Note) YAY SHADOW'S POV ha ha this took me forever to edit. I kept making mistakes. Well enjoy and please review! :D :D :D

Chapter Two

Maria. That was the name that I thought of most of my time. The name had belonged to the best thing that had ever happened in my entire life.

What pains me the most is knowing that I couldn't save her. I wasn't able to step in front of the bullet and die instead of Maria.

Maria cared about everyone. She never put herself first. Maria would be able to point out the good in a crazy murderer. Despite the all the times she disagreed with it, she was very beautiful. Her blue eyes shimmered like the ocean and her golden hair shined when there was no sun.

"I am not!" she would shout and turn her back on me. She did that every time someone told her that she was pretty or beautiful. "I look average and that is it!" she shrieked one day when I said that she was the prettiest girl that I had ever seen.

I sat on the bench watching the dull world go by. Some would stare at me while others would avoid even looking at me. Almost everyone in this foolish city knew me. As a monster, a celebrity, or some other crap that they would think of.

I glared at everyone that would take a look at me. They judged me as an outsider. I knew Maria would never judge me like that. She had a pure heart. I tried to push her out of my mind but, her beautiful face was carved into my mind.

As the sun began to set over the horizon all the city's citizens began heading home. I watched them some more. My mind couldn't let Maria leave. Even when I pushed her out I could basically see her crying and banging on locked door of my thoughts. That image made me let her in again.

Suddenly I felt a rush of wind surround me. It was blue and whirling around me.

"Oh great." I groaned.

"Well, I'm happy to see you to." Said Sonic sarcastically. He stood before me with that stupid smile on his face.

"What have you been up to Shadow?" Sonic continued in his loud annoying voice.

I stood from the bench and began to walk away. Sonic rushed after me.

"Want to race?"

"No."

"Want to –"

"I don't want to do anything!" I yelled in his face.

He rolled his eyes and kept following me. "Come on Shadow. Lighten up and be friendly for once! I thought we were basically friend?"

"Why would I want to be friends with an annoying, immature, and again, FREAKING ANNOYING, hedgehog like you?"

Sonic eyed me with wide eyes then shrugged his shoulders.

"SONIC!" shrieked a familiar feminine voice.

Sonic jumped in surprise and hide behind me. In front of me was Amy rushing towards us. Her face was filled with anxiety. Sonic trembled behind me.

"I'm not here." He whispered cowering behind me. I rolled my eyes and stepped to the side so that he was revealed.

"Amy, I can't hang out right now!" Sonic yelled. Amy froze in front of him.

"No it's not that! There is this gang of boys that are ganging up on this girl and they aren't normal. They broke my hammer with some weird wizard stuff! I got away and came to get help! Come on!" she pulled on Sonic's arm and yanked him behind her.

I reluctantly followed. We followed close behind the pink hedgehog.

Maria's POV

I knew that I had gotten myself in deep trouble. A pack of five boys were gathered all around me. One of them had pulled me in there. I came face to face with a hideous face.

His face was plump and his two front teeth were missing while the rest were yellow and crooked.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this?" he sneered pushing me against the wall. He was so closed that our noses touched. I forced my hands onto his shoulders to push him away. The thing is that he didn't go that far enough for me to get away.

Fear crawled onto me when I saw the way they looked at me. I was praying my heart out that the pink hedgehog was getting help and fast!

"Come on don't be like that. Have fun with us, Babe." He sneered again.

His odor smelled of trash and dirt. I crinkled my nose and furrowed my brows at the stench. The man stared me down with a smirk on his face.

I spit in his face. My saliva smacked into his eye. He leaped back and rubbed off the slime. He twisted a blue magic in his fingers "You're messing with the wrong guy."

Suddenly I felt bolts of electricity travel through me. Pain covered every inch of my body. Sparks cracked from his fingertips. He snickered as I fell to the ground. I was shaking in electric shock. These guys weren't normal. They had to be mages or wizards. Something to do with magic.

Then a large foot met my gut hard. I gasped holding back a scream. I didn't want to show weakness. I had to stay strong. He stood over me. Thinking quickly I swept my feet underneath him. The man was knocked off his feet. His head hit the ground with a thud.

Two others of his gang towered over me and started to kick at me. I grunted in pain and finally let out a loud shrill scream.

"Hey block heads!" someone shouted. I glanced up to see the blue hedgehog, the pink hedgehog, and then….

I gasped at who I saw. It was Shadow. His eyes widened at the sight of me. There was shock and anger in his eyes.

"Shadow." I whimpered trying to reach the strength to stand to my feet. One of the men kicked at my back. I felt warm blood run down my back and my cheek.

Shadow leaped onto the one that had kicked me. He punched him multiple times. The blue hedgehog jumped into the air and barreled towards another.

My world began to darken. The pink hedgehog was over me. She tried to help me to my feet. I struggled to keep balance but, the blackness won and made me fall to the ground. I grunted in frustration and pain. I hated to be a damsel in distress. I had to be strong.

I turned to look at the fight. The men were throwing all the magic they could at the two hedgehogs. I inhaled a deep breath and closed my eyes. Power built inside of me. Anger boiled in my blood. I flashed open my eyes.

The pearl around my neck was glowing. It was as bright as the sun. Well, it seemed like it was. I released the power that was caged within me. It was like a lion being freed into the world.

The glow flew from my necklace and attacked the men. They shrieked and hollered. I controlled the glow to avoid hurting the hedgehogs. Then the light dimmed down. I could see clearly. The blood on my back was no longer there. I felt completely healed.

There were ashes where the men had once stood. Shadow looked at me in disbelief. My knees buckled and I fell against the wall. I breathed deeply. The power I had released had drained me out and made me weak but, safe.

The blue hedgehog walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. Shadow's mouth was hanging open.

"Maria? Is that really you?" he stammered staring at me.

I nodded softly. Shadow felt to his knees in shock. "I thought you were dead."

"It's a long story."

"Just tell me from the beginning."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

(Flashback of the afterlife)

"You have been chosen, Maria." The master spoke in his gentle voice.

I looked up into the master's eyes. They were filled with kindness and were pure.

"Out of all the spirits here we chose you. You have a pure heart. You had passed on so young. That is why you were chosen to complete a task. This task is very large. There is an evil out there. A dark ruler who is creating an army to destroy the planet you love so much."

My gaze looked forward of my. There was an image of the Earth. It was slowly rotating with the sun blazing on half of it. The ocean deep blue and I could see the snowcapped mountains. I saw parents hugging their children, couples getting married, and children playing with their friends.

Why would anyone want to destroy a wonderful place?

"Not all of it is good, Maria." He spoke answering my thoughts.

"There are good and bad people there. This dark spirit is infuriated with the peace in that world. They seek to drain all the good from it and drink in the power of evil. That is why I will grant you the gift of life again."

My eyes shot up to look at him. Was he serious? He was going to send me to the Earth again?"

"Maria, I beg of you to find this power and stop it. The world you love would vanish forever if we let the darkness take over and if you complete this mission I shall reward you will an immortal life on that planet."

"I promise not to let you down." I said with anxiousness in my voice.

"I grant you the power to protect this world. It will keep you alive and healthy no disease will overpower you."

A soft light glowed on my collar bone. It shined brighter and brighter and until the light had crafted a pearl on a golden chain.

(End of Flashback)

"Then I came back to life." I finished explaining.

Wide eyes stared at me in disbelief. Shadow was sitting next to me on the couch.

We were in a house that belonged to a boy named Chris. He actually knew about me. I guess Shadow had told him about me or something.

There were many surrounding me. It wasn't too hard to remember their names. There was Amy, Sonic, Cream, Cheese, Tails, Chris, and Knuckles. Each had their own personality that would make me be able to remember them.

"So you are supposed to stop some kind of dark energy?" Tails questioning with his two tails twitching slightly.

I nodded looking down at my feet. I hated that everyone was looking at me but, I didn't blame them. I was a girl who came back from the dead to stop something that she knew barely anything about! That was one of the things that kind of angered me. The master had not told me where to find this darkness, what it looked like, or anything about it.

My fists were turning white from clenching them so hard. "The thing is that I have no idea where to find this guy." I said as I grinded my teeth in frustration.

I felt Shadow place his hand on my fist and unraveled it.

"You won't have to fight alone." He whispered softly.

I glanced up to see him staring back with concern on his face.

"Yeah, with the power of your pearl and the chaos emeralds then we can beat the crap out of this guy." Sonic smirked punching his fist into his other hand.

I giggled softly and looked at the group around me then I frowned. "I can't let you sacrifice your lives. This is my duty and I will do it alone to keep all of you safe."

Shadow tensed up next to me. I released my grip from his hand and stood to my feet.

"I must fight alone."

Everyone frowned at me and shook their heads in disagreement. "Look we have handled all kinds of things and look at us. We are all in one piece!" Sonic raised his voice gesturing to the group.

I pursed my lips and looked over them again. They really wanted to help me.

"Are you sure about this?" I raised an eyebrow at the blue hedgehog.

He smiled and gave me thumbs up. It seemed to be a habit for him to give everyone thumbs up. "I'm in!"

"So are we!" everyone else said in harmony. Shadow stood next to me staring at me. I guess the shock of me still being alive still hadn't really settled in.

"I will always fight by your side." He spoke and gave me a small smile. I felt blood rush to my cheeks causing them to turn crimson red.

It had been a while since the last time that I had seen Shadow smile. Even a little bit.

"Um, I think it would be best if we got you some different clothes." Amy spoke nodding to my dress. I blushed an even deeper shade of red. I hadn't realized that I was still in the dress.

Amy smiled and started to pull me up the stairs. Shadow pulled me back and pushed Amy back.

I laughed quietly "I think you need to ask permission first."

Amy rolled her eyes "Can I borrow Maria for a few minutes?"

"Fine." Shadow released me.

I smiled at him and gave him a small wave.

He nodded with a sad expression on his face. Shadow had always been overprotective of me. Even when I would trip in the hall of the Ark he would rush next to me and shove questions into me. Like 'are you hurt' 'did you scrap your knees'.

Just all kinds of things like that. I thought it was silly but, then I finally get why he was so protective when I watched him from the afterlife. He had been in love with me. I had been in love with him as well. I just thought that I was crazy and that Shadow saw me nothing more than just a friend.

I had been dead wrong.

I was deep in thought as Amy rummaged through drawers in a large bedroom. She tossed aside anything to big or to small. What confused me was why there were so many clothes in that room that no one seemed to use.

She kept tossing things onto the floor when they didn't match her taste. There was a whole army of t-shirts, jeans, jackets, socks, and so much more.

Seeing all this clothing made me remember my clothes back on the Ark. All of them were made up of dresses and shiny shoes.

I kneeled down and stared at the different clothing items. There was one shirt the stuck out to me. It was a blue t-shirt with a black guitar design on the front. It looked so small that it could possibly fit me. I lifted it into my hands. The fabric was soft and comfortable. It was something interesting and something that I wanted to try out.

"Can I wear this?"

Amy shot a glance back at me and smiled "Anything you want from here. We have tons of these. These are old clothes that don't fit anymore. Most of them are Chris's but it would work." She continued through the drawer as I folded the shirt onto the bed.

I searched through the pile and found black jeans. I knew that this wasn't my style but, I wanted to try something new in this time.

After pulling on the clothing I jammed blue converse onto my feet. The clothes clutched to my body and made me look like an hourglass. I pushed the thought away and blushed.

Amy circled me inspecting the outfit. "Not really my style but, whatever works for you." She shrugged her shoulders and began to put the leftover clothing into the drawer again. I happily helped her in putting them away.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Two days had past and we still had nothing. Tails had tracked down any powerful sources and found nothing. The closest thing that was near was my pearl. It blinked on the radar just like a chaos emerald.

There was no other sign of dark powers. There was nothing that we could find. It was like that it never existed but, the master of the afterlife would never lie about that kind of thing. There had to be something.

I sat on my bed in the room that I was welcomed to stay in. The bed was pressed to the wall in which I hit my head against searching for a plan.

Thud. Thud. Thud. I furrowed my brows and continued hitting it a little harder. Thud. Thud. Thud. I was going to go insane. In a sudden rage of fury I snatched a pillow and screamed into it. My muffled scream traveled no farther than to my ears.

I turned back to the wall and continued with the constant thudding. It soon became a rhythm. I heard my bedroom door open. I glanced back to see Shadow standing in the doorway. I nodded for him to come in and turned back to my wall.

"Okay that's enough." Shadow chuckled sitting next to me on the bed. I groaned and fell onto my back staring up at the ceiling.

I could make out small shapes on the ceiling. Some were swirls and scribbles others made faces. Faces of people I know. The images slurred in my head. I saw them dying right before my eyes. I shuddered at the images and turned on my side avoiding looking at the ceiling.

"How are we going to do this, Shadow?" I muttered. "How are we going to stop something we know nothing about. This thing could be much stronger than we expect."

Shadow flopped down on his back and stared back at me. His eyes pierced into me. I strained to look back but, all I could see was a huge dark demon of some sort murdering him. I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Maria, what's wrong?" Shadow asked with concern in his voice.

"Every time I look at you all I see is you dying right in front of me. I don't want that to happen." I whimpered.

A tear managed to escape down my cheek. I felt Shadow's warm hand wipe it away with his thumb. "Look at me. I have to see those blue eyes." He whispered.

I brought up the courage to look at him. I saw the image again and clamped my eyes back shut. Shadow stroked my cheek softly. It soothed me and slowly my eyes fluttered open. The image wasn't there. I just saw Shadow. He was with me.

I felt his warm breath on my face. I felt at peace in his presence. I had to admit being with him seemed much better than the afterlife.

Before I knew it we were leaning closer and closer. My cheeks were burning like lava and were red as cherries. Our lips met.

Inside was squealing inside like a child. My heart skipped a beat. When we pulled away I was on fire like the sun. Shadow smiled at me and pulled me into a hug.

Then I saw from the corner of my eye as my pearl started glowing. It wasn't the white light like before. It was a purple. Like a lilac purple. It made me feel even more happy. Shadow furrowed his brows and looked over at me.

I shrugged my shoulders "Maybe it has a built in mood reader." Shadow chuckled and pulled me into another embrace.

"You have no idea how much you mean to me." He whispered kissing my forehead.

My cheeks returned crimson "I promise to love you forever, Shadow."

"I promise to love you forever and always my sweet Maria."

I smiled up at him and rested my head on his shoulder. After what seemed like hours we both sat up. Shadow took one look at me and chuckled.

"What?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Your forehead is red." He laughed.

I groaned and rubbed at my forehead. Back at the Ark I use to always hit my head against the wall when I was frustrated, bored, or just thinking too much. Shadow would always laugh at my red forehead afterwards.

I laughed along with him remembering our times together. Then the purple glow got brighter and brighter with every second that we laughed. I held the pearl in my hand looking at it curiously.

The purple glow flowed from the pearl and danced around the room. It swirled and twirled with beauty. The light shifted from a blob to a dove. I smiled and reached out for the dove. It perched onto my wrist and chirped softly.

I glanced back at Shadow. "I guess a purple dove means you're happy?" he shrugged.

I smiled and watched as the dove returned to a blob of light and swirled back into me. As it returned into my power source an image flashed into my mind. I fell back on the bed and gasped.

I saw a living room. There was beer bottles and cans littered all over the room, there was an ash tray filled with cigars. In the room stood a tall black fox, he was towering over a purple fox who was standing in front of a small human girl. Jenna.

"Get out of my way, Laura! This girl needs a beating!" the black fox shouted at his wife in anger. She glared at him and stood her ground "Trey, you do not need to punish Jenna for simply changing the channel on the TV!"

Trey shoved his wife out of the way and began to pound his fist on Jenna's head. He ripped off his belt and snapped it at her. Jenna screamed "Daddy, stop! I'm sorry! Please stop!"

"You're not sorry you little brat! You think that you're some stupid human who can do whatever she wants!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

The belt cracked and sliced into the side of Jenna's cheek. That was where the cut had come from. Jenna's face was stained with tears. Laura jumped and covered Jenna. Her back was smacked by the belt. Blood stained her shirt.

Trey held the belt back ready to hit again. Kayla snatched the end of the belt and pulled it back. Trey stumbled and turned to his daughter "You want some beating to?"

"If that's what it takes for you to stop hurting my family. If you continue this then I will call you a stranger for the rest of my life." Kayla spat.

Trey glared at his daughter. She glared back with anger boiling inside of her. "Just to say Dad while you were beating your wife and daughter I called the cops on you."

Trey's eyes widened and he clenched his fist. He punched Kayla in the face. She was sent on her knees. Blood dripped down from her lip. She growled and wiped the blood away onto her hand.

Trey stomped into his room and furiously started packing. Kayla helped her mother and sister to their feet. Trey glared at them one last time "I hate you all!" he shouted and pulled the door open angrily.

"Daddy." Jenna called out.

"WHAT!" Trey shouted at the top of his lungs turning to the human girl.

"Even if you hurt me all the time I still loved you." A tear trickled from Jenna's cheek. It overlapped her bleeding wound and dripped onto the carpet.

Trey locked eyes with the girl and left the home. Never to be seen again.

The vision ended. I gasped out and sat back up in my bed. Sweat beaded on my forehead.

"Maria, are you okay?" asked Shadow concerned. I turned to him and told him about the vision about Jenna.

"What does that have to do with this dark spirit?'

"I have no idea…..but I'm going to find out."

(Authors Note) What do you think? Getting heated up huh? Review please thank you. :D


	6. Chapter 5

(Authors Note) hey there! :D thank you so much for all of the nice reviews! You guys are so nice! Last time I did a fanfiction people were posting mean things about me and stuff but, that's that past and old account but, lets get back to the story!

Chapter Five

It was the next day and basically the whole house knew about me and Shadow. They were completely fine with it and weren't freaking out about it. I had heart of hedgehog and human couples but, they were very rare. Others would judge us so Shadow and I had decided not to show affection in public like holding hands and that stuff.

I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. There was a bowl of cereal waiting for me on the table. I chomped away on the cereal was stared out the window. The sky was grey and there was a chance of thunderstorms. There was a sprinkle of rain so the people who were walking down the street had umbrellas.

I made small talk with the others around the table. I was too deep in thought to know exactly what they were saying.

Once I was finished I placed my bowl into the sink and began to wash it out. Then I heard the front door swing open with a slam.

"Anybody home?" someone called out.

"Oh great." Knuckles groaned letting his head fall into his hands.

"What? Who is it?" I asked look towards the doorway. There stood a white bat with dark wings. She had blue eye shadow and bright pink lipstick.

"Hello everyone she smiled and walked into the kitchen."

"Who asked you to come here?" Knuckles asked rudely.

"Actually Tails invited me to come. He said that I could help out with this issue." She glared and them then glanced towards me. "So you must be Maria. I'm Rouge." She held out her hand.

I smiled and shook it. Rouge sneered at Knuckles and took a seat. Knuckles shifted farther away from her with the creak of his chair. I giggled softly and sat back down in my seat.

Rouge tapped the table with boredom and looked over at Knuckles.

"Why do you hate me?"

Knuckles was surprised by her sudden question "Well you insult a lot."

"I do not you moron! Oh, I see."

"There you have it." He stormed out of the room.

"Hey, I'm not finished with you!" Rouged called out to him and stomped after him.

I laughed quietly. Shadow entered the room rolling his eyes. He smiled at me and gave me a one armed hug. He sat where Knuckles had once sat. In the distance I could hear Knuckles and Rouge shouting at eachother.

I rolled my eyes and smirked "They so like each other."

Shadow nodded his head, his quills bounced up and down as he did. "Rouge does but, she won't admit it. Neither will Knuckles. They are just too dumb to see that the other feels the same about the other."

I smiled and nodded in agreement and stared out the window as silence began to grow between us. The sky continued to darken and the rain fell down harder. I pursed my lips and looked back at Shadow. He was twiddling his thumbs. The silence was awkward and heavy. Then an idea came to my head.

"Shadow." I asked softly.

"Yes?" he looked back up at me.

"Can you take me to Jenna's house? I need to find more information about this vision I had."

Shadow smiled and nodded "Anything for you." I smiled back at him. I leaped from my chair and kissed him on the cheek. "Let me go get ready."

I rushed up the stairs and into my room. I dressed into a black long sleeve shirt with blue skinny jeans with the same black converse from before. I rushed back down the stairs and into the living room. Shadow was waiting for me with car keys in hand.

I nodded to him. He nodded in return and opened the door for me. I thanked him and ran out to the car avoiding getting soaked into the rain. Each drop of rain pricked at my skin and clothes. The passenger side door swung open without me touching it. I looked at it curiously and found Shadow standing next to it holding it open for me.

I smiled at him. I had forgotten how polite he was. Well, at least how polite he was around me. I crawled into the car. Shadow walked around to the driver side.

I gave him directions to Jenna's house. The rain pounded on the windshield of the car. The drops of rain slivered down the window like a snake leaving a small stream behind. When the car pulled up to the house I felt knots in my stomach. For some strange reason I was nervous.

"Stay here." I told Shadow crawling out of the car. "I won't be long."

"If you get in trouble I'll be there in two seconds."

"Don't worry. I know that I won't be in any danger."

I turned to the house. It was two stories. It was old and was in dire need of renovation. The paint was chipping and the windows were cracked. Railing on the porch was falling apart. I glanced down to the sidewalk. Jenna's beach drawing was fading away in the raindrops. It looked like a smudge of color.

I walked up the steps. Each one creaked underneath my feet. The front door sat in front of me. The knob was rusting. I took in a deep breath and hesitantly knocked on the door. I heard shuffling inside of the house and footsteps that came towards the door.

Jenna answered the door. Her brown eyes widened in excitement when she saw me.

"Maria!" she shouted in excitement and invited me back in. I turned back to the car and nodded to Shadow in the car. The tinted windows made me not allowed to see him but, I knew that he could see me.

After Jenna closed the door with a slam she leaped onto me with a hug. I smiled and hugged her back.

"I knew you'd come!" she smiled as I set her down. "Did you find your friend?" she asked leaning back and forth on her heels.

"Yes I did. We were very happy to see each other."

"That's good." She sang hugging me again.

"Jenna, who's this?" asked a familiar voice. I turned to see Jenna and Kayla's mother standing in the doorway with a damp rag in her hand. Her hair was draped down on her shoulders.

"Mommy, this is Maria. She is my friend from the other day."

"Well get her out of her. We don't need strangers here." She glared at me and began to walk away.

"Laura, I know about Trey!" I called after her.

She froze in place. Slowly she faced me. "How do you know my name and about Trey?"

"I know this might sound crazy but, I had a vision from this pearl. It showed me when he left. It seems that your family has something to do with a dark spirit that is rising to attack this world. I need to know more. Any information you have might tell us more about how to stop this thing."

Laura leaned against the doorway, clutching her heart. "I can't believe it he did it." She murmured.

"Pardon me?" I asked furrowing my brows.

Laura pulled my down onto the couch and sat next to me.

"My husband lost his father to cancer when he was only eight. His mother had remarried. It was a wealthy human. That human use to beat him all the time. Trey's mother never did anything about it. She laughed and watched, drunk with alcohol. When Trey moved out we met. We got married. Trey never let us visit them. Later on both of them died in a fire accident. Trey had done it. He had caught the house on fire and intended to kill them." Laura explained.

"Ever since his step father had beaten him Trey never liked the human species. He had a grudge against all of them. That grudge had turned into an obsession. He became distant and spent most of his time in the basement. One day I found a woman tied up by chains. She had been tortured by my husband. He did rituals of using dark magic. It was the same dark magic as many gangs here. He used to hire boys from that gang to kidnap people and give them to him for his rituals." Tears began to fill Laura's eyes.

"Then it got worse when our son had passed away in a car accident. Trey became depressed and the dark magic got worse. He used the magic on me when he got angry. Even on Kayla when she slept as a baby. He had hurt us so badly. I thought he was going insane when he told me about how he was going to cleanse the world from humans and rule that kind of world. He never got to kill Jenna because I never let him get that close to her."

At that moment I understood. Trey was the dark spirit. He was seeking revenge for someone else's mistakes. This man sounded dangerous, sick, and crazy.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

We sat there and stared at each other. I was in shock. I had no clue that there was a possibility that Trey was the dark spirit. How could I have been so stupid! I needed a wall to bang my head on.

Laura dried her tears with a tissue and sniffled "Do you know where Trey is?"

I shook my head no and looked down to my feet. "Did Trey have any connection with the afterlife? Good or bad side of it? I know it sounds silly but, I need to know there are possibilities that the ones who use dark magic can connect to the dead."

Laura sniffled and fell into her deep thoughts "I use to catch Trey talking to someone that wasn't there. I just thought he was going crazy but, it is possible that he was talking to a deceased person."

"Did you hear him call that invisible person a name?"

"Kara. It was always Kara. I never knew a Kara though."

"Thank you. That is all that I need." I began to stand up. Laura got to her feet as well.

"How do you plan on stopping him?" her eyes were filled with hope.

"Using the power of my pearl and chaos emeralds and all the powers of people I can get."

Laura pursed her lips and look towards a bedroom door. She was considering something.

"Laura?" I asked placing my hand on her shoulder.

She shot back to me "I'm just worried about my daughter's fate. I love them so much and I know that Trey still cares a little bit about Kayla. He always had."

I nodded and thank her. Then I heard a creak of a door opening. There stood Jenna with a stuffed animal in her hand. She rubbed at her eyes. When I stated talking to Laura her mom had put her in her room to have nap.

"Hi Maria." She smiled sleepily.

"Hey Jenna. How was your nap?" I asked kneeling down next to her.

"It was good. I had a great dream."

"What was it about?" I asked wrapping my arm around her shoulders.

"I had a dream that Daddy hugged and played with me." She whispered petting the stuffed animal.

I glanced back at Laura. She looked petrified and surprised. Jenna noticed her mother's expression.

"I know it will never happen though." Jenna let her head hang low. I gave her a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"I'll try to come and see you soon. Bye Jenna." I stood back up and waved good bye. Laura picked up Jenna into her arms and rubbed her back. Jenna waved as her eyes drifted back closed.

I stepped outside. The sun was peeking out of the clouds. The glow shined down onto my skin making me feel warm. I stepped down and walked back to the car. I crawled in next to Shadow. He was quietly listening to music.

My eyes remained staring forward.

"Maria?" he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I know who it is?"

"The dark spirit?" Shadow asked.

"Yes. It's Trey." I blurted out.

"What?"

As we drove home I explained all of it to Shadow as we drove home. He understood it much better the moment we pulled into the driveway. We sat there in silence.

The last sprinkles of rain dripping off of the car. The car heaters blowing into my face. I was thinking. Thinking of how we were going to find Trey. How we were going to fight him when we found him. How we were going to save the human species.

As we walked out of the car I held Shadow's hand in mine. Shadow kept looking my way with a concerned look on his face. When we entered the house I saw Knuckles with his face buried in his hands and the others around him. Minus Amy, Rouge, and Cream.

"What's going on here?" I asked closing the door behind me.

"Knuckles kissed Rouge." Said Sonic.

My eyes widened. "He did! Then why is he so sad?"

"Because Rouge slapped him after he did." Sonic said again.

Tails stifled a laugh as Sonic finished his last sentence. Knuckles growled and threw a pillow at him. "Shut up! It's not funny!"

"It kind of is!" Tails defended himself tossing the pillow aside.

"Then where's Amy and Cream?" Shadow asked.

"Talking to Rouge." Knuckles muttered.

I nodded and bounded up the stairs. I walked to the room Rouge was staying in. She was sitting with Amy and Cream on either side of her. I joined them and stared at Rouge. Her eyes were glossy of tears that she was holding back.

"Why did you slap Knuckles?"

"Because that moron caught me off guard!" she shouted.

"Okay I'm sorry. I was just wondering." I mumbled.

"No, I'm sorry, Maria. I shouldn't have yelled at you. It's just that Knuckles is sending mixed messages so it just felt good to punch that idiot in the face."

"I don't think it's a good idea to solve your problems by physically hurting someone." Cream mumbled twiddling her thumbs.

Rouge groaned and started to walk towards the window. "I'll be back in a few hours."

"Be careful Rouge." Amy reminded her.

"Always am." Rouge smiled and pulled the windows open and flew out.

"This is the weirdest day ever!" I declared flopping back on the bed.

"Why so?"

"I meet a bat who likes to punch Knuckles when he likes her, some crazy guy wants to kill all the humans including his adopted daughter, Knuckles kissed Rouge when I don't know how long they have known each other, and I THINK I'M GOING CRAZY!" I shouted burying my face into pillows.

"Wow. Maria, I think you have too much on your shoulders." Amy whispered.

I groaned and sat back up. "I guess all of this pressure is making my head more prone to explode."

Amy pursed her lips "Maybe you should take a breather."

"How am I supposed to take a break while this guy is building an army 24/7?"

"Even if it's just for a few minutes just sit down and get your mind off of things." Cream suggested.

I nodded and stood up. The window was bringing in a chill. The sudden coldness crawled up my spine. I shivered quietly and walked across the hall to my room. My body practically fell onto the bed.

I stared up at the ceiling listening to my breathing. My mind was blank just like a whitewash wall. My thoughts sprang onto Knuckles and Rouge. I smiled when they came into my mind.

Knuckles was dumb enough to kiss her at the wrong moment. I laughed softly and turned on my side. There was a window next to my bed. The sky had turned grey again. Rain wasn't pouring but the window did have some drops of water on it from the last rain shower.

Then an idea leaped at me. A stupid idea. A massively retarded, stupid, and foolish idea. It was so ridiculous that I decided to try it. Slowly I walked over to my window and pulled it open just like Rouge did.

Wind blasted into my face and flapped my clothing. I huffed and stepped onto the window ceil. Below me was a patio. A concrete one. I was on the second floor. If I were to jump then I would land onto a huge injury of broken bones but, if I were to use the pearl power right then I would be able to land softly.

I stood up fully and smiled. This was worth a try. I pushed off the window ceil. The wind rushed up underneath me. I forced my body forward doing a front flip. My hair smacked against my cheeks. I smiled and focused on the power of my pearl. I thought of antigravity.

The rushing wind halted to a stop. I was floating. My hair flowed like it was underwater. My pearl was glowing a light blue as I used my power. Slowly and gently landed on the patio. I took a bow and smiled.

It was so fun I had to do it again. I looked down at my pearl, the glow was gone. I frowned and closed my eyes. I summoned the glow again. The ground disappeared from under me. I was shot back on the window ceil. I laughed.

"Awesome!" I laughed even louder.

My bedroom door was opened and Shadow stepped in. His eyes widened.

"What are you doing!" he shouted rushing over next to me. He pulled me off of the window ceil and back on my bed.

"Are you crazy! You can fall and get killed!"

"Shadow, calm down. I'm fine. Watch this." I scurried back over to the window. Shadow frowned at me.

I smiled and launched myself off backwards. My body did a double back flip. I heard Shadow call out for me. The wind rushed through me again. The world spun around me. The glow returned without hesitation and I was floating back down safely.

I looked back up to the window Shadow breathing heavily and had a concerned look on his face.

"See I'm fine." I smiled and flew back up to the window. Shadow was still frowning at me. I kept smiling at him until I watched as his mouth twitched into a smile.

"There you go. That's what I needed to see." I kept smiling and hugged Shadow tightly. He hugged me back.

"Gosh, I need to get use to you doing stuff with that odd little orb on your neck."

I giggled and glanced down to see a pool in the backyard. Another stupid idea came to my head. Of course it would probably make Shadow have a heart attack but, I just had to try it.

I stood back up and aimed at m object. The pool. I kicked off the window ceil as hard as I could. I was so much higher than last time. I was soaring through the air. I pointed my body as I neared the pool. I dove into the water. The coldness rushed up against me. My goose bumps were frozen away. I twirled under the water. I blew bubbles from my mouth.

I had always been able to hold my breath for a long time. Back on the Ark I practiced a lot in the pool that they had there. I had gone up to one and a half minutes. The average human being can hold their breath for at least eight minutes but, I would never even try that.

Suddenly I felt a hard hand grab my arm. I was yanked out of the water in a second. I laying on the grass looking up at the sky and Shadow's face. He had the same worried expression again.

"Seriously are you trying to kill me!"

I laughed and sat up "I'm sorry I just thought it would be fun to try."

Water dripped from all over me. I was soaked. Shadow was defiantly never going to let me do that again. Shadow helped me to my feet and handed me a towel from a nearby chair. It was covered in a few drops of rain but, I was wet anyway. Then Shadow and I headed inside.


	8. Chapter 7

(Authors Note) Hey everyone :D thank you so much for the many nice reviews. This chapter is staged one week later as you may see in the story. This may be a little more dramatic. Well I hope you like it.

P.S: This isn't the ending or the last battle. Crap I think I gave away what this chapter is. Haha :D enjoy anyway :D :D

Chapter Seven

_One Week later…_

The day was like any other. The sun was shining and everyone was going about their day. I stepped down the stairs. Everyone was gathered in the kitchen. Tails had a radar system spread out in front of him.

"There is a large amount of power in the center of town." His pressed all sort of buttons around him.

"A chaos emerald?" Sonic asked raising his eyebrow.

"No it's much bigger. Bigger than anything that I have ever seen."

I felt my heart sink as I glanced over at Shadow. He had the same worried expression as I did. It was like looking at a mirror.

"Do you think?" Amy looked over at Sonic.

Before Sonic could answer I was running out the door. I was almost off the lawn when Shadow pulled me back with his super strength.

"Maria, where are you going?"

"I'm going to find out what this thing is. It has to be him. It has to be Shadow."

"Well you can't go there alone."

All the other began using their abilities to race ahead. Sonic turned into a blue stream of light as he raced off. Shadow swooped me off my feet and speed behind Sonic. The world was a blur as he ran. I shut my eyes feeling dizzy.

In a matter of seconds I was set back on my feet. The whole sky was pitch black. It was no longer blue back at the house. I knew it was him. The dark spirit. He was ready to do his first attack. I clenched my fists. Anger boiled inside me like at the alley when I was attacked by those gang members.

My pearl expressed the same anger with a piercing bright light. It tore through the blackness. Citizens were rushing away to safety.

It the very center of the darkness stood a black fox. Trey. He had a smirk on his face and his arms folded across his chest. I growled under my breath and began to walk towards.

Before me was the person who had hurt innocent people and my friend. I wanted revenge. Shadow yanked me back and held me back.

Trey laughed. It echoed in my ears. It was like death laughing at me.

"So this is what the Gods had sent to stop me?" he laughed in a mocking tone.

"A pathetic, stupid, little girl?" he hissed.

Shadow tensed next to me. His fists were clenched just like mine. But he stood his ground waiting for the right moment.

"Well, this pathetic, stupid, little girl is going to blow you to bits." I shouted in anger.

Trey smirked "You are pathetic. Just like any other human."

"That's it!" Shadow screeched racing at Trey. He launched at incredible speed. Everyone else followed throwing all of their attacks. I leaped into the air with my pearl to keep me in air. I shot at him pounding into him. But I found that he wasn't there anymore.

I searched all around me. He wasn't there. Actually no one was there. I wasn't even in town square anymore. I was standing in blackness.

"Come out and fight you coward!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Look here little girl I just wanted to pull you out for a second to talk." Spoke Trey's evil voice.

"Where are my friends!" I shrieked swatting at nothing.

"Don't worry about them. They're back at town square waiting for the show to continue." He smirked again.

The dark fox stood before me in the same stance that he was in before. "The world would be better without you humans and your foolish friends."

"THIS WORLD WOULD BE BETTER WITHOUT YOU!" I shouted in his face. He showed no sign of fear.

"Look how about we don't fight. Join me and you will be supreme ruler. Get everything you ever wanted."

"I will never join you."

Trey glared at me with his dark eyes piercing into me. "Well then I guess we do fight."

Suddenly I was forced back. The town square returned all around me. My body flew past everyone. I looked behind me. A building was hurdling towards me. I braced myself for impact but, then I was halted. Shadow slide backwards as he caught me. He showed no sign of injury.

I got back to my feet and glared at Trey. He smirked again and twirled his fingers. Creatures of all sorts appeared around him. They were pure black. There were hedgehogs, echidnas, and much more. All of them had been consumed by Trey's dark magic or they had not been brave enough to try to face him their self.

They hissed at us. The whole town square was a battle field.

Knuckles pounded the creatures into the ground, Sonic head-butted them, Amy whacked some with her hammer, Cream commanded Cheese to hurtle onto them, Rouge and Tails battled the creatures in the sky, and then that left Shadow and I to deal with Trey.

Trey summoned two creatures on us. I was tackled to the ground. My head hit against the sidewalk. The creature hissed sending spit onto my face. I grunted and pushed it back with my newly found strength from my pearl.

The creature hissed at the sudden amount of light. It glared at me with dark eyes. The hideous thing leaped at me again, swiping its claws at my face. The sharp nails dug into my cheek. Pain stung at my face. I felt the warm blood drip down my cheek.

The animal had left three scratch marks on my face. I saw a smirk spread across the creature's face. I launched myself at the animal. I slashed at it with all I had inside of me. The pearl was like a burning flame of my anger.

The creature cowered in the bright light. It turned into a puff of smoke and disappeared into ash. I smiled in success and turned to see the creature that had attacked Shadow had also turned into dust.

He nodded at me and we both raced towards Trey. The dark fox readied himself in a crouch. Shadow jumped into the air and turned into a ball and shot into the fox. Trey skidded back slightly but, did not lose his balance.

I sent orbs of powerful light from my pearl at Trey. It did the same damage that Shadow did. This guy was strong. Really strong.

Trey spun dark strands of magic in his hands. He smiled evilly and shot it towards me. It was so fast I didn't even see the magic travel towards me. I was pushed back through two buildings. I lifted up to my feet and sped towards Trey with speed almost as fast as Shadow.

The two different powers clashed together. Trey and I were sent flying in different directions. I landed hard on my feet. Shadow looked back to make sure that I was okay before attacking Trey once more.

Trey stood up to find Shadow tackling. They wrestled each other on the ground. Shadow pounded his fist as hard as he could into Trey's face. I joined Shadow throwing my power into Trey.

But I found myself in the dark realm again. Except Shadow was with me. We were floating in space. Trey stood before us clapping sarcastically.

"Bravo. Very impressive. You got me to my knees. But you haven't won completely."

"Trey, you have to stop this. Would Laura want this? Kayla?" I almost pleaded.

"I know that you cared about them once and I know that there are still feelings there. You fell in love with Laura. She wanted you to be happy. Kayla is your daughter. Your own flesh and blood. You loved them at one point. What about Jenna? She loved you even when you did things that weren't right. Don't destroy the world because of something that your father did. Please."

Trey's eyes were flaming with anger "Don't you dare mention any of them!" He shook a fist at me angrily.

Shadow stepped in front of me, arms spread wide guarding me. I pushed him aside and got closer to Trey "I know that you loved them once and you still do deep inside. Stop this now. For them."

Trey twisted dark magic in his hands "YOU DIE NOW!" He hissed through his teeth. Trey threw the magic hard towards us. Shadow quickly picked me up and dashed out of the way. The dark spirit threw more and more magic at us.

We leaped out of the way again. I closed my eyes, begging the power of my pearl to do something. Anything. The pearl glowed a bright red. Fire rose from every pore on my hand. I stared into the flames. I smirked and threw a flame at Trey. He shielded it away with a dark force. It blast back towards me. I caught it in my flaming hands.

The flames didn't have any effect on me. My hands felt perfectly normal. The fire crawled up to my shoulders and turned into a bright blue. I slashed the flames at the dark spirit like a whip. He flipped backwards out of the way of my flame whip. He growled as his right arm became a dark sword.

Trey swung the sword at me. I dodged out of the way and slashed my whip into his back. He screeched in pain. The dark spirit was on his knees. He shot a glare at me. Shadow glared back as my flames disappeared. Smoke rose from Trey's back. His wound sizzled from the burn.

The evil spirit rose back to his feet and looked at Shadow then back at me. He smirked and blasted a dark cloud at Shadow. The cloud transformed into knives. Quickly I shoved Shadow out of the way even when he could have easily ran away. I just had to make sure that he got out of the way in time.

A knife's tip sheared my shoulder. I screamed in pain and fell to the ground. My gash was burning. I felt all types of pain. The physical pain, the pain of someone dying, the pain of being alone, and depressed. I saw every single moment in my life that made me feel any kind of pain.

I saw Shadow leaving in the escape pod to Earth making me feel alone, I saw the blurry images of being with my parents the last and only days that I knew them, I saw my grandfather dying, I saw my complete embarrassing moments when I was in the schooling program at the Ark. It felt like an endless time of pain.

Lightning flashed in my eyes. I was back at town square. All of the buildings around us were in ruins. Shadow was holding my head up. My eyes flashed open and I looked around for Trey. "Where is he?" I sat up my eyes were darting all around.

"He disappeared after he hit you with that knife. You were out for half an hour. He's gone. I think we weakened him." Shadow filled me in. I sat up but, felt the burning sting in my shoulder blade. I turned my head and took a look at my wound. It was bandaged and stained with blood.

"Right now you need to rest." Said Rouge as she and Shadow helped me to my feet.

"But, I guarantee that Trey won't be gone for long." I spoke in a serious tone. I knew from the bottom of my heart that this was just the beginning.


	9. Chapter 8

(Authors Note) Sorry it took a bit longer than usual. I was taking a break from writing and having fun with my friends. Haha anyways I know how this story has a cliché type of plot at the moment. Evil person is stopped in a battle with good person. I know that it seems obvious of what is going to happen but, this story has more of a twist. I know it's boring at the moment and cliché but I promise you that it will get better :D well bye thanks for the reviews :D :D :D

Chapter Eight

The days pasted on like any other. Tails searched for the Dark Spirit's power on his radar and found nothing out of the ordinary. Everyone was doing their best to heal as fast as they could with their wounds, just in case they had to go into battle again.

I did my best to summon the power to heal from my pearl but, I could not. It was strange for me. Usually I was able to summon powers easily but, the power to heal wounds was the toughest one I could do.

Shadow and I spent most of our time training to fight again in the backyard. I found a few more abilities of mine. I found out that I could control all of the elements just like I was able to control fire before.

I had a fire whip, water sword, air shield, and earth daggers. Things like that. Another power I found was that I could also control the gravity of others. Like if one of my friends were falling and about to hit the ground at high speed I could stop them completely and set them down gently.

We were training in the backyard again. Knuckles and I were training by fighting each other. We warned each other not to go too far when it came to hurting the other.

I inhaled a deep breath. The sky was grey but, threatened no rain. I went into a fighting stance. Knuckles did the same.

"Go!" Cream shouted jumping up and down.

We raced towards each other. I summoned the power of water into me. The clear liquid flowed down my arm and ended at my hand. The water formed into a sharp blade. The water sword had the power to choose who it affected. I could slice it through Shadow and it would do nothing but, turn into water droplets. It depended on who I chose for it to target.

The sharp blade swung through the air. Knuckles ducked from the blade. The tip of the blade sliced off a single tiny hair off of Knuckles head. He grunted and leaped towards me. His fist met my face. I was forced backwards. Of course he didn't do it too hard. He didn't want Shadow joining the battle as well.

After our battle both of us were panting out of breath. It turned out to be a tie. Except we were too tired to even try to break that tie.

I fell onto my back on the grass. I was still breathing heavily. Knuckles walked towards me and towered over me. He gave me a crooked smile and helped me back up. I thanked him and turned to look at Shadow. Shadow smiled at me. I smiled back and walked over to the pool.

My skinny reflection stared back at me. Sweat was beading on my forehead. My lungs were pleading for more air. In the reflection the grey sky remained the same. In the water the world looked dull.

Out of boredom I stepped onto the water. I planned to fall through but, I didn't. Instead the water stayed stiff underneath. It was like stepping on glass. I wobbled on the water. My other foot met the water. It also stayed. My brows furrowed in confusion.

I was walking on water. It was odd and felt strange. I was unbalanced on it. My pearl was glowing softly it didn't take that much power. I smiled and let the power died down. The glass of the water dissolved away. I fell into the water. My clothes were again soaked. I swam to the surface in a fit of giggles.

The others laughed quietly and watched me silently. I dove back under and explored the blue pool. Of course the chlorine stung my eyes but, it was easy to ignore. My shoes felt squishy and soft. I darted back to the surface and tossed my shoes at the side of the pool.

I took in a deep breath and returned underneath the water. I was shaking violently of the cold. I tried to focus on something else than on the cold.

After swimming for a while everyone went inside. I sat on the bed in warm sweats. I snuggled into the sheets. Shadow came into the room and lay next to me. I shifted closer into him trying to receive warmth.

My wet hair spread out behind me soaking the mattress. Shadow kissed my forehead.

"I love you." He whispered.

I hugged him tightly. "I love you too. I promise to never leave you. Good night, Shadow."

"Good night, Maria."

As I drifted into deep sleep I began to let my mind flow on different things. Shadow, Trey, Jenna, and a lot more.

I shuddered at the thought of Trey. He was a horrible person and I knew that I had to stop him. He had horrible intentions for such a wonderful place that I had dreamed of living at for years and years of my childhood.

My mind began to shut down. I was in full sleep. My dreams swirled in my mind. They shifted from different themes. I was sitting on a beach then I was next to a window at the Ark. Everything seemed to be at peace in all of them.

Then that happiness ended. I was in a familiar dark place.

"You really though that it was all over?" Mocked the voice of Trey.

"You never give up do you? Even in my dreams?" I shouted.

Trey came into view. He had that same evil smirk. "Look let's talk about that deal I asked you about?"

"I will never join you!" I hissed.

"Are you sure?" he chuckled holding up something. It was my pearl. He swung it back and forth.

I felt on my neck. It was really gone. I felt my bare skin instead of my necklace.

"How did you?" I demanded, clenching my fist.

"You are really dumb aren't you? When you sleep your brain and pearl shut down. Neither can fend for themselves. It was so easy to get it for myself."

"I'm still dreaming. You don't really have my pearl. This is all fake." I spoke to myself mostly as I spoke every word.

"You fool you're not dreaming. I am very real!" he spat covering the pearl with his fist.

I gulped silently and glared at him.

"My deal is that if you join me then I will leave your precious planet alone. All you have to do is come with me and never return. All of your friends and everyone on that planet will not be harmed by my power. Just leave the place and join me. But, if you refuse then I will use the power of your pearl to destroy this entire planet!"

I was trembling slightly. "What would I have to do if I do join you?"

"Just do some jobs I have for you to do. I have more ideas up my sleeve." He smirked imitating pulling up a sleeve that wasn't there.

It was a lose-lose situation. Either let everyone I care about get hurt or never see them again. If I were to join him then they would be safe. No one would hurt them. I would do my duty to protect them but, Trey still had ideas of doing things that were wrong.

I knew that it was stupid of me. I betrayed myself and everyone that I knew and love. I betrayed Shadow and broke the promise I made to him, to never leave him.

"I will join you. IF you keep your word."

Trey smiled and reached out his hand "Deal."

I hesitantly took his hand "Deal." I whispered.

My world darkened. I threw my head back in pain. Darkness crept up my spin. Regret and anger trailed throughout my body. My golden hair darkened to midnight black. My blue eyes faded away and were replaced with scarlet red eyes.

My pink skin went snow white. Every second that I transformed I was filled with guilt. What had I done?

Trey smiled at me evilly. I eyed my new form. My sweats were replaced with a dark outfit. It was hard to see in all the blackness (I can't think of anything to describe of her outfit)

"You are no longer Maria. Your scarlet eyes prove you something different. Scarlett."

I tore at my hair. It had to be all a dream. Why was I being so stupid! I had to be dreaming. I had to be still sleeping. I had to be still laying next to Shadow having a nightmare. But this was all to real. I had done the worst thing possible. Was this right for me to do.

But my memories of my friends began to fade away. I wasn't Maria anymore. I was Scarlett. Worshipper of Trey the Dark Spirit.

(Authors Note) Look I know it's no the best chapter this one was kind of rushed. Please don't be angry this is just how the story goes. If you hate it then don't keep reading my story. No mean reviews.

Will Maria return to normal or is she lost forever?


	10. Chapter 9

(Authors Note) I'm back! Ha ha that serious thing in my life is fixed up and now I am happier than ever! So Maria was changed. Trey took away her memories and filled her head with false memories. Her outfit is like the white one except black and the skirt area it torn. Her pearl is midnight black now. She doesn't know who her friends are. Trey tricked her into thinking that he would spare the planet. But anyways this is Scarlett telling the story just like Maria did. They are still the same person. Enjoy :D

Chapter Nine

Master had always taken care of me. He took me in when my parents were killed. He says that a black hedgehog called Shadow killed them. I seek revenge on the person who killed my parents. Master tells me that he was kind enough to spare me and raise me. He was like a father to me except the species difference.

We stood on a tall building of a pitiful planet. It was Earth. The place that people were cruel and harmed many. Master said it was my job to get rid of them. He says that my revenge will be complete when I kill the black hedgehog.

"They won't be long, Scarlett." Master spoke in a deep voice. He stared off into the distance. Master spun the clouds into darkness. He played with the shape of clouds. Master began to chuckle softly.

"Master?" I asked curiously.

"They're here." He murmured.

I looked down to the ground. There was a group standing below. A blue hedgehog, red echidna, yellow fox, pink hedgehog, white bat, small rabbit, and a black hedgehog. Anger boiled inside of me when I saw him. Master smirked.

"Go ahead, Scarlett. Remember they will say anything that will make you doubt yourself."

I nodded and leaped off of the building. I landed onto the ground with a loud thud. The sidewalk cracked underneath me.

Shadow's POV

There she stood. My Maria. Her face had the same features. Her hair was black as night and her eyes were a flaming red. She had hatred in her eyes.

"Shadow, is that?" Sonic whispered glancing towards me.

"Maria?" I asked stepping towards.

Maria raced towards me. I leaped out of her way. She slide to a stop and glance back at me with hatred in her Scarlett red eyes.

"Maria, what did he do to you?" I demanded as I dogged another one of her attacks.

"Stop calling me that!" she hissed through her teeth. Her pearl threw black magic at me. I leaped out of the way of the attack. "You will pay for what you did to my family!" she screamed.

"Maria, I won't fight you. He has done something to you! I never did anything to your family." I growled.

"You say nothing but lies!" she yelled kicking me in the gut.

I forced her back with my strength. She was thrown backwards and heaved through a building. She coughed and stood up weekly. Blood dripped down the side of her pale face. The blood was forced back up as her wound was healed. I sighed slightly in relief that I hadn't killed her.

Maria clenched her fist and raced towards me. She yelled out and tackled me. I grunted as we rolled on the concrete. I blocked her attempts to pound her fist into my face.

"LISTEN TO ME! IT'S ME SHADOW!" I yelled out holding her closed fist.

She shook with anger under my grip "That gives me an excuse to kill you now!"

Suddenly she was pulled off of me. Sonic threw her off of me as hard as he could. She soared through the air and slammed onto the top of a building.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" I demanded at Sonic about ready to punch him into oblivion.

"Shadow, that can't be Maria. She's trying to kill you!"

"I ought a-" I growled but then I was interrupted by a family laugh.

There stood the dark spirit standing next to Maria who was pulling herself to stand up.

"This was fun. Now we must go. Scarlett and I have some crimes to attend to."

I squinted looking at Maria. "Maria?" I whispered softly.

She shuddered at the sound of that name slightly. She had tried to hide it but I knew that she was trembling. Maria closed her eyes as hard as she could. She grunted in pain. Once her eyes opened again they were blue.

The safe beautiful blue that I knew so well. The small slits of different darker shades of blue in the color of her eye. It showed kindness and concern.

But then it disappeared as fast as it came back. She blinked them away back to the dark scarlet color of evil and hatred.

Trey forced a black cloud around them the next thing I knew they were gone from sight.

"Shadow, she is still there. It's just that something evil has taken over her." Said Sonic.

"So in order to change her back then you have to kill her full force. Then her kind spirit will return." Tails joined in.

"Let's just hope that is true." Said Amy nodding her head.

"No holding back on destroying her to bring back Maria."

(Authors Note) I know it's short and all but at least I posted it. Also thank you for the reviews all of you have been so nice even if it was something negative of my story. Well I hope to return soon. Bye.


	11. I'm backSort of

Hello everyone I came back to find this place empty and abandoned. It was abandoned by me. A lot of things have happened lately that has changed me. To save you the drama I will stop it there.

But look I hope you understand that I simply don't have time to do this. If you still want to know what happens in the end of this story then review this and say "yes" you don't have to say anything else.

If atleast one person says yes then I will post a chapter summarizing what was supposed to happen in the end to Maria and her enemy.

Thank you


	12. Summary

Summary of what was supposed to happen

Scarlett (Maria) went to have a meeting with her master. He told her that he had a task for her and it was to kill someone for him. That someone was Jenna. Of course having her memory erased she didn't know who Jenna was until she saw her. Scarlett snuck into Jenna's home and into her bedroom with a knife at hand ready to pierce the childs heart but, once Scarlett laid eyes on the sleeping girl she couldn't do it. What made her stop was a small bit of Maria inside of her.

Scarlett returned to her master and asked why the would the murder of a little girl help them in anyway. Trey became very angry and attacked Scarlett saying she was like all humans, weak and pathetic. Scarlett fled in time before her master could kill her. She walked the dark streets of the city very confused of why the one who raised her would attack her for something like this.

She then starts to think that maybe her Master was lying. That the hedgehog was telling the truth. Scarlett was so confused and lost in the world. Then she had a flashback of when she was five. Shadow and her were chasing eachother down the hall. Despite Shadow's increased speed abilities he pretended that he couldn't catch her. Then they are interrupted by her grandfather who tells them that playtime is over and Shadow has important duties to attend to.

Scarlett then realized that Shadow was telling the truth as her original memories begin to reappear. She is afraid of what would happen if she returned after attacking them not long before.

Back with Shadow and the others they look on a radar seeing that the power of Maria's pearl is nearing the home. Sonic rushed out to see Scarlett standing on the sidewalk with fear written across her face. Then her red eyes fade away to their natural blue color. Her blonde hair also returns. Feeling power drained out of her she falls over. Sonic brings her inside to a shocked Shadow.

Later on she wakes up with a revelation from a dream. She knows how to stop Trey. Maria and the team begin to plan on their attack.

Then they all meet in the center of the city ready to fight Trey. Trey appears with darkness creeping all around him. He is very angry. A figure stands next to him. It is a black female cat with glowing red eyes. Her name is Kara the one who Trey had been speaking to for all of those years.

Maria tells Trey that he can stop this now and return with his family and be happy again. That there was no need for violence. He laughs and summons creatures to attack. Maria dodges through them to get to Trey while Shadow handles Kara.

After a very EPIC battle. Trey tries to catch his breath. Jenna and her family appear. Jenna calls out to Trey. "Daddy don't do it. Things will get better if you just let them live and be happy again."

He gets a crazed look in his eye and snaps telling everyone how much he hated humans and how their kind were the reason of every war and that they should be punished. He blasts a attack towards Jenna but, her mother Laura jumps in the way taking the blow.

Jenna and Kayla screamed rushing next to her mother. Maria felt anger rush inside of her. She was more angry than ever.

As power inside of Maria increased Kayla screamed at her father with tears in her eyes "SHE LOVED YOU! HOW COULD YOU!" the girl screamed over and over again.

Everything was silent as Trey looked at the body of the woman he had loved. Maria's eyes and pearl were glowing very brightly as she tackled Trey. He did all he could to fight back but, her power was too strong.

The dark creatures tried to come to their masters aid but, Maria's force field would kill them as they tried. They floated in the air as Maria used all of the power of the pearl to take away Trey's soul. Trey's body fell to the ground and Maria held a dark soul in her hand. She pushed her hands together causing the soul to disintegrate.

Once the soul was gone for good she looked to the sky and saw the master of the afterlife before her. There was a smile on his face. He thanked Maria for saving the world so that it could remain in peace. The pearl on her neck disappeared and reappeared into the Masters hand.

"You have finished a task that will be remembered for a thousand generations."

Maria smiled as the master gave her a glowing light that she could do whatever she pleased with it. She wanted to have immortal life so that she could be with Shadow but, her kind heart won the fight as she looked over the destroyed city that had hundreds dead along with Laura.

Maria released the glowing light into the air and watched as it healed the city. Making crumbled buildings new again and bringing life back to the innocent. Laura slowly awoke from death and was hugged by her two girls with tears in their eyes.

The master smiled and said "Even when you have a great desire who give it away for those who truly need it. Your heart is more than just a kind mortals it's the heart of a true angel of the afterlife."

The master looked down at the group below and said "All of you have done the world a huge favor that will keep you as heroes for the rest of eternity."

Then the master decided to give maria a gift. Shadow transformed into a human! (Sorry if you like him as a hedgehog but, its just how my story goes)

Then the story ends with the master fading into the sky and Maria and Shadow hug and kiss. They may not be immortal but, they have each other.

(well that's how it ends. Sorry that I couldn't finish it like a normal story. Thank you though for sticking with this story so yeah Shadow and Maria are both human and happy and are no longer breaking the rules of nature. Haha if you want you can do a sequel to this if you like. Maybe Their life together or Trey coming back, its fine to do that. I won't get mad. well thank you and good-bye I might return someday)


End file.
